Unexpected
by mag4ever
Summary: Hermione/George. It's right after Deathly Hallows, but ignores the epilouge. They understand each other. Come and read!
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own her amazing characters. **

A/N: Hey, this is my new fic. I'm new to so don't kill me too fast. I'd really like to see what everyone thinks of it! And any comments are welcome. If you must critisize, do it constructively! Thanks for reading.

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Hermione had just come back from Australia in search of her parents. She had wanted to go sooner, but she felt that she had to pay respects to everyone who had perished in the war by attending their funerals with all of her other friends. It was truly hard facing the fact that so many people had died and this affected everyone a lot. But, even though there were many deaths, everyone tried to be strong and happy.

Hermione was one of those strong, happy, people until her trip to Australia. There she learned that her parents were dead and none of the muggles could figure out why or how this had happened. The few neighbors that Hermione was brave enough to talk to claimed they heard screaming but when they arrived to the small cottage, all they saw were the two dentists dead, with their faces frozen in terror. Of course, in the muggle world, this could not easily be explained because after the tests had been run, there was no true cause of death.

Hermione figured that she had not modified her parent's memory correctly because she was so new as using the spell. This troubled her, because like Harry, she began to blame herself for her parent's deaths. She entered the Weasley home with a hardened expression embedded upon her features.

"What's wrong Hermione," asked George Weasley, sitting on the chair facing the door, who had been the first to see her enter the burrow. All of the family and Harry were at the burrow awaiting her return. They all looked up because it wasn't usual that George's voice was heard in the house. He'd gotten quiet after his twin's death. This would be seen as normal behavior to most anyone who had lost a relative, but George had once been so energetic and lively that it was weird that he was so quiet all of a sudden. The fact that he had spoken was a great surprise. Hermione took a few short breaths and finally answered his question.

"They're…they're d-dead," she sputtered, finally. Then, the tears came, as did the rest of the family to console her. Ron engulfed her in his embrace while the rest of the family patted her on the back.

Around dinnertime the flames erupted, and out stepped the familiar figure of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I have wonderful news," he announced, kindly in his soothing strong voice. "My lovely idea, if I do say so myself was agreed upon. They're making a memorial in the Ministry of Magic with all the names of those who died during the war. So they're asking us to write all the names down we know and pass it around."

"They can put Fred's name on there?" asked George, speaking for the second time in what seemed like forever.

"Of course," replied Kingsley.

"And my parents?" asked Hermione, hopefully.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Your parents are muggles though. None of the wizarding world is really going to care if you put their names on that list. Wouldn't you rather see names of actual wizards on a _wizard_ memorial?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Well, I'm a wizard and I'd love to see Hermione's parent's names on that list, thank you very much," Harry said, coolly.

"Anyone that perished by the hands of Voldemort or his supporters is worthy of having their name on the memorial. If you'd like to be hired as an auror under my rule, then I suggest you get your mind in the right place," Kingsley said in a strict tone.

"Yes sir," said Ron, slightly offended that no one took his side on the matter.

Later that night, Hermione and Ron were talking in the garden about what had happened earlier.

"So you think that whole magic is mite statue in the ministry last year is right?" Hermione asked. "With the muggles bowing down to the in their rightful place?"

"No, Hermione, that was wrong, but I just thought that your parents really had no point in the war so they shouldn't be put on the memorial."

"Ron, I don't know you anymore. You've changed, a lot," Hermione said, trying, but failing, not to cry.

"Don't Hermione. I'm sorry," Ron said quietly. Hermione hugged him and kissed his lips for what she knew to be the last time.

"Goodbye Ron. It's over," said Hermione, walking back inside. She left Ron outside.

Hermione ran up the many stairs of the burrow, trying to get away from all the pain. She climbed the final stairs to the roof and sat down, putting her face in her hands. _What have I done?_She asked herself this question over and over until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly snapped her head in that direction and saw George Weasley approaching. He sat next to her and they sat in silence for a while.

"You've been crying," said George. It wasn't a question. He knew that she had been crying because the moonlight highlighted the tear streaks on her face.

"That's the third time you've spoken today," replied Hermione.

"And you've been counting?" asked George raising a bright red eyebrow.

"Everyone has," replied Hermione. They sat in silence for another moment.

"So where's my stupid little brother? He certainly made a fool of himself," George said. He noticed tears well up in Hermione's eyes and saw her lips tremble, slightly. "What's he done?" he asked, his voice hardening. He searched Hermione's face for the answer. A full minute had gone by before she replied.

"I believe the exact words were, you're parents really had no point in the war," said Hermione, her voice shaking tremendously. "So," she continued. "I-I broke up with h-him," she stuttered, in tears by now. But also, by now, George had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"He's a prat Hermione," said George. "Don't listen to him. Everyone, from Fred, your, parents, Dobby, and Lupin and Tonks were very important in the war."

"Thanks," she breathed, pulling away awkwardly. "Sorry." She pulled out her wand and nonverbally dried the wet spot she had made on his shirt.

"Harry always said that your ability to perform magic when you were upset was amazing," complimented George with a smile. To his surprise, Hermione returned it.

"I guess I just love magic completely. I've always been amazed by it because it was the only thing that no one else in my family could do. I felt, a sense of self-pride knowing that I was able to do it so well."

"Hermione having self-pride?" asked George. "Now that's something you don't hear every day." Hermione shrugged. "Looks like little miss perfect has a dark side," said George.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said with an attempt at mysterious tone that they both laughed at.


	2. Chapter 2: Underestimated

**Chapter 2. Underestimated **

"Well, he got over me rather quickly," said Hermione to the other occupant of the room. They had been starring out the window watching Ron and Luna run hand in hand. Then, they saw Ron turn on the spot, and the two were gone. Hermione had never really realized how close the Weasleys lived to the Lovegoods until last year's desperate search for the Horcruxes.

"Ron and Luna went out again, I suppose," said the familiar redheaded girl.

"Again?" questioned Hermione dubiously.

"Yeah, this would be like the third time this week," said Ginny shaking her head. "He has the nerve to do that to you. It makes me question whether he loved you or not." Hermione sighed.

"No matter," she said to the younger girl. "I'm glad he got over me quickly. I thought he was obsessed for a while there," she said with a small laugh, hiding the pain that she felt.

"I think everyone did," said George from the doorway. Then, he added quickly, "Sorry if I'm interrupting a heart to heart moment or whatever you girls do…" They all laughed and Ginny ran forward and hugged her brother.

"Are you okay Ginny? Usually you would have slapped me for spying, not hug me. Honestly, Hermione do you think we should take her to St. Mungos?" asked George pretending to sound concerned.

"We thought we were going to have to take _you _to St. Mungos if you didn't start talking soon," said Ginny with a slight hint of evil in her voice. She had pulled out of the hug by now and was glaring at George with her hands on her hips.

"He's been talking since the day Kingsley visited," supplied Hermione. "You were gone that day buying Harry's birthday present."

"Oh," said Ginny, "well I know I'm going to regret saying this, but you better keep talking George. I don't want it to feel as if I've lost two brothers," she said fiercely, before storming up to her room and slamming the door.

"Well wasn't that pleasant?" asked George, sarcastically, as they both laughed. "I actually thought she was going to take it worse than that," George said. "She's pretty good at that Bat Bogey hex, you know."

"Yes. Thank goodness, I've never been on the receiving end of that hex," said Hermione in a relieved tone.

"Is Hermione admitting she's afraid of another persons skills?" asked George, faking shock.

"I'm only afraid of Weasley witches," she said, truthfully.

"Oh, don't worry. I am too," he said with a smile. "Want to take a walk?" he asked her, hopefully.

"Um, sure," she said, obviously surprised, but pleasantly of course. They went out the back door and began walking through the fields surrounding the house. "I'm glad you started talking again," said Hermione, quietly.

"Yeah, I realized that I was scaring everybody. I guess they didn't expect George, the other Weasley twin, the one with all the jokes who talks nonstop, to be even the slightest bit upset at his own brother's death," he grumbled angrily. Hermione didn't speak, but she honestly had no clue what to say that. She, like everyone else had thought George Weasley to be some sort of joke box, and didn't even expect him to have real human feelings. She was about to say that she was sorry for underestimating him when he spoke again.

"How come it was him instead of me, Hermione?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"No one could've ever predicted that would happen, George. And we just have to accept the fact that things just happen. I asked that same question myself times. Why my parents instead of me? As much as I hate admitting it, Ron was kind of right when he said that my parents weren't that important. They should have tried harder to get me instead of my parents."

"Please don't even consider what Ron said was fact, Hermione."

"Yeah, I know it wasn't true. But it just hurts and I know you know how I feel because you lost Fred just like I lost my parents. We both just wish they took us instead. Why did I have to even discover magic? I'm nothing but a stupid Mudblood anyways. If I hadn't started using magic then none of this would have happened."

"But Hermione, it's also good that you're a witch. And you're not a stupid Mudblood!"

"How?" Hermione yelled. They had stopped walking by now.

"Because Harry is good wizard and everything, but he's told us countless times about how your clever ideas and amazing magical skills saved you guy's butts on several occasions. If you hadn't become a witch, and if Fred and your parents and everyone else hadn't died, then things wouldn't have happened the way they did." George finished his explanation calmly. He realized that he had answered both their questions: How come other people had to die instead of them? Because it ultimately led to the defeating of Voldemort, and if those things hadn't happened just when they did, then they would still be in a world filled with terror.

"Amazing how yelling at each other solves issues in this house," said Hermione, sitting down on the grass.

"I've been thinking that for nineteen years," he said with a smile. And sat down, rather noisily next to her in the grass.

"Sorry for underestimating you earlier. I was pretty much like everyone else. I thought that all you were good for was jokes, but I see that's not true."

"It used to be true, but I guess everyone's having trouble accepting the fact that I'm not at immature as I used to be." Hermione nodded silently. "What do you think about me going back to Hogwarts?" he asked, nervously.

"I think, stealing Harry's word here, that it's a brilliant idea. But, what about the shop?" asked Hermione.

"Well mum's been badgering about finishing 7th year and I guess I should listen to her someday. I've got enough employees that are willing to run the shop for me. Are you going back?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Kingsley has offered the three of us positions in Auror Training without our seven years of Hogwarts, but I don't really want to be an Auror." She was expecting him to stare at her in shock like Ron and Harry did when she told them, but he only nodded. "Wait. You're not surprised?" she asked.

"Actually I'm not. Hermione you're the brightest witch of your age and all, but you're not cut out for defending the world against dark wizards. If I had your knowledge, I'd put it into being something useful, like a healer, or maybe Mistress of Magic or something," he laughed.

"Finally someone who understands," she sighed gratefully.

"You my friend, like me, have been underestimated and judged. I mean, you start the S.P.E.W. thing and knit for house elves. You're kind and caring and bright. You could put that into actually helping the world, not saving it."

"You're the first person who didn't call it spew. So you don't think it's stupid like everyone else?" she inquired with a bright and hopeful smile.

"I like house elves as much as you do m' dear, but Hermione it's not just house elves. You could start other organizations and change the way _every_ witch and wizard in this country thinks. You have to power to change the world."

"You're the only person who has ever believed in me that much. If I went up to Ron and said, I think I could change the world he would say something about me having gone mental for not wanting to be an Auror."

"Well I'm not like Ron. He doesn't see things clearly sometimes and I'm not saying that I'm the amazing voice of reason or anything, but I have a feeling I'm right about you. They already have enough amazing Aurors and if you became one, it would be such a waste of amazing talent," said George, kindly.

"Thanks so much George. I can't tell you how much your support means to me," gushed Hermione with a bright smile on her face. She kissed him on the cheek, but it wasn't a peck at all. It was a gentle, soft kiss and, it lasted nearly five seconds before Hermione pulled away. George's ears were bright red as they stared at each other for a while.

They heard a small crack and they realized that Ron and Luna had arrived back to the Burrow. Hermione and George quickly scampered off behind a tree so they wouldn't be seen.

"Today was amazing Luna," said Ron. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Ron, you have a humdinger, let me get it for you," said Luna in her usual dreamy voice, brushing off his shoulder. Ron just chuckled and kissed her passionately. Finally, after at least ten minutes, Luna broke the kiss.

"I have to get going now. My dad wants me to help him with dinner tonight. You could come over and help if you want," said Luna. She and Ron walked over to the back door of the house and Ron called inside to ask if he could go back to Luna's for dinner. The answer must've been a yes because Ron shut the door, took her hand, and turned on the spot, apparating back to Luna's home.

Hermione let out a small sob and hugged George for comfort.

"Is, it bad that I'm the one who broke up with him and yet, I still feel broken hearted when he's with another girl?" she cried against his chest.

"No because contrary to popular belief, usually the person who breaks up with someone goes through more grief. It's tougher to break up with someone than it is to get dumped. And Hermione, just for the record, it's his loss not yours. You're like this amazing, perfect angel and he just treated you like dirt. I can't believe he doesn't see how amazing you are. Don't ever blame yourself, it's not you fault," he whispered gently in her ear. She pulled away slightly and she gave George a watery smile. He looked at their current position and it surprised him how much it reminded him of the other night.

"We can't keep meeting like this. Every time I'm with you you're crying in my arms," he said. But she could tell that he didn't mean it by his polite smile.

"Well it could be the other way around. Cry in my arms for a change," Hermione suggested jokingly. George looked down at Hermione's chest and grinned.

"Okay!" he said a bit too enthusiastically. She gave him a playful shove.

"Come on, I bet your mum's wondering where we got off to," she said, dragging him by hand into the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Books, Coffee, and Smiles

**Chapter 3: Books, Coffee, and Smiles**

Hogwarts would have an interesting number of students that year. There would probably be less home-schooled children since the war was over and there would be a lot of returning students that previously hadn't been allowed to attend because of being muggle-born. Among some of the interesting returnees were Hermione, George, and Luna.

Hermione was surprised when she learned from Ginny that Luna was returning. Luna, like everyone else who had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, had also been offered an Auror Training position and even though Ron had really wanted her to accept the position, she must have declined. The fact that she had turned it down made Hermione have a rush of affection for the girl and made her remember why she considered her a good friend. Even though she was now publicly dating Ron, she still seemed to have a good head on her shoulders (well as good as it could get for being Luna Lovegood) and Hermione had to except the fact that she was still the same Luna that she had met in her 5th year of Hogwarts.

The summer was drawing to an end, and day after boring day for the Weasley family and its guests passed by. Hermione had told Mrs. Weasley that she felt like she was intruding, but of course, Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Hermione stay for the remainder of the summer. On the last Wednesday before the start of school, Luna came over.

"Oh, Luna! You look so thin and frail! Is Xeno feeding you at all? You must eat with us tonight! Oh, and you're hair looks lovely dear! Those robes you are wearing are simply divine. They bring out your eyes! Here, come with me into the kitchen!" said Mrs. Weasley, all at once, to Luna.

"I remember when she used to fuss over me like that," said Hermione quietly to George, who was sitting next to her on the couch. He looked at her in shock for a moment. She had appeared to be so absorbed in her book a moment ago that it didn't even seem as if she had heard Mrs. Wealsey's fussing.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I know since you are positively hideous, it will be hard, but I guess I could try to make a fuss over you if you are feeling under appreciated," he began, jokingly. "Hermione, today your hair looks so bushy. I think your chipped toenail polish brings out your pimples. . Did your feet grow?" he asked, faking interest. Hermione smacked him with her book, but with a smile on her face. "I'm kidding!" he yelled in defeat as Hermione whacked him a few more times.

"Thanks Georgie. I feel oh so loved!" said Hermione sarcastically. "But honestly," she added. "I think that I'm like scum on you guy's shoes. It doesn't feel right being here."

"Yes, scum. But very smart scum indeed," George said with an evil grin.

"Be serious George," said Hermione. A few years ago, telling George to be serious would have been a lost cause, but times had changed. "Am I really overstaying my welcome? I feel like I'm just a burden," she said with a sigh.

"Of course you're not a burden Hermione. I can't even believe you would think that. You're pretty much a member of this family. No one minds you being here. I rather enjoy your company. Everyone makes this huge fuss over how I'm talking again, yet has anyone bothered to strike up a conversation with me? No," he said, answering his own question. He continued, "but you always talk to me. Actually if you left I'd be quite lonely. Don't leave me here with those… _Weasleys_," he said with a fake shudder.

"Thanks George," Hermione said while rolling her eyes, her smile, genuine. "I guess I didn't realize how lonely you felt. I'll try to stop reading then to keep you company. Plus, I've read this one a million times before anyways," said Hermione, throwing, _Hogwarts, A History,_ aside.

"Why don't we go to Flourish and Blotts? You can buy a few new books and I could go and check on the shop."

"I've really only got enough money for my school supplies," said Hermione. "And a bit I'm saving for a rainy day."

"Then I'll get some for you!" exclaimed George. Then he added," An early birthday present."

"But my birthday's not 'til the 19th of September. I could never let you do that," said Hermione defiantly. "Well be at Hogwarts on Monday. Then I'll have all the library books I could ever want."

"Your birthday isn't _tha_t far away," said George. "Well, maybe if there isn't a book in the wizarding world that you want, then maybe there's one in the muggle world?" asked George.

"'Well, I did want to read this new book by an American author I heard about," said Hermione, "but that doesn't give you permission to go off and buy it for me!" she added quickly.

"Why yes it does," said George. "Hermione, I'm going to muggle London and getting you a book whether you like it or not, even if I have to go by myself. _And_," he added impressively, "You know for a fact that I barely even know what a book is, so if you end up with something horrifying, which I'm good at identifying, mind you, then it'll be your fault." This seemed to have done it.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms over her chest. George laughed. "I'm going to go get ready," she said still sounding cross.

George watched her as she went up the stairs and he soon followed suit, proceeding to go to his own room. Hermione finished getting ready before George and went to his room to check on him. The door was slightly ajar, and Hermione peeked in. There, she saw George combing his hair and when he finished he looked in the mirror at himself. He looked wistfully for a while at the spot where his ear had been blown off by a spell in during the Battle of Hogwarts. Turning to the door, he gasped as he saw Hermione watching. He recovered quickly though.

"Checking me out, eh?" asked George playfully. "I knew you couldn't resist." He winked. Hermione ignored this, however.

"Do you miss it?" she asked, tentatively. He shrugged.

"I guess I do," he said. "But then, when I do, I always scold myself for it, then I say to myself: At least you're not dead. At least you don't have a scars and bite marks so bad that it disfigures your face. At least both your parents are still alive." Hermione gave a sad smile at George's comment as a tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry Hermione," said George quickly, "I didn't mean to bring--" but Hermione pressed a single finger to his mouth.

"I'm going to fix your ear," she said determinedly.

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to figure out how to fix it. I promise," she said, and he believed her. He nodded and smiled as she removed the finger.

"Thanks Hermione," he said quietly. "Now let's go get your birthday present!" he exclaimed, returning to his normal cheerful manor. Hermione didn't object to the book idea anymore.

Then, they apparated to a dark alley in the muggle part of London. The two emerged from the alley, slowly and Hermione led her way to a bookstore.

"Borders?" asked George suspiciously. "Seems like a very boring place so the name fits perfectly." Hermione laughed as they entered the store. "Oh! Coffee!" said George. "Starbucks? Is that the kind of money that coffee place takes? Do you have any?" asked George. Hermione sighed.

"They take regular muggle money George. Starbucks is just the name of the place. Do you have muggle money with you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do," said George proudly. "Fred and I used to go to muggle joke shops and look at their products so we always carried some around with us."

"Ah," said Hermione, thoughtfully. "You two never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks Hermione. Well, you go and get engrossed in books while I buy coffee," said George excitedly. Hermione didn't even have time to answer before George quickly sped off to join the queue for Starbucks.

Fifteen minutes later, George found Hermione in the young adult section reading the summary of a book and had some stacked up behind her on the table. She didn't even notice he was there until he asked her if she wanted some coffee. He held out a Caramel Frappuccino. At this point Hermione laughed at the childishly excited expression on his face. Yes, she'd seen George smile recently, but this look was the one he constantly used to wear in the presence of his twin. She hadn't seen it in a while.

"Of course," she said, closing the book and sitting it on the table before accepting the coffee. Who could refuse that look he was giving her? "Mmm…good!" Hermione exclaimed after several long gulps of the drink.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you coffee," said George, smartly. "We don't want a hyper Hermione running around."

"You should be saying the same about yourself," she said with a slight smirk. "Ah darn, brain freeze!" she exclaimed.

"Press your thumb to the roof of your mouth," said George and she did it.

"Wow, that actually worked," she said, mildly surprised. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Old muggle trick," he said laughing. "Fred taught me actually. You know he dated around, probably a few muggle girls too. He was always very knowledgeable on the subject."

"So much about you guys I didn't know. I wish I had gotten to know him," said Hermione, thoughtfully.

"He would've liked you," said George warmly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, he likes who I like. And I definitely like you." Hermione smiled at his comment.

"I like you too," she said and then she hugged him quickly and awkwardly pulled away. George's ears turned bright red.

"So…er, what books do you want?" he asked.

"Um," she said, looking longingly at the stack of nine or ten books. George smiled.

"Why don't we get them all?" he asked.

"No!" she cried, as soon as the words left his mouth. "That's almost 75 pounds worth of books!"

"Hermione, please. I really want to do this for you," he said quietly.

"Give me a good reason why I should let you buy 75 pounds worth of books for me," asked Hermione with the hand that wasn't grasping the coffee on her hip.

"Because Hermione, have you ever seen your face when you see a book?" he asked. "This beautiful smile breaks out and its like amazing and it captures everyone in your presence. I'm not trying to show off my money or anything. All I want to do is make you happy, so I can see your smile. You're honestly the best friend someone could ask for."

Hermione sat her cup down on the table, and this time embraced George for what seemed like hours.

"I guess I'll let you buy them," she said shyly. "You really like my smile that much?" she asked with a small hint of hope in her voice.

"It's perfect," he responded, leading the way to the cash register.

**A/N: I know I have a few readers now so thanks for that!!! I loved the review! Only one so far, I believe but I hope to get more soon. If you're reading then, review, even if it's a bad comment. I love to see what others think of my work! Thanks again!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unsupported

**Chapter 4: Unsupported**

After buying books at the Borders in muggle London, Hermione and George returned to the Burrow. Dinner was about to start and, Mrs. Weasley had invited Luna. So in total, there was going to be eight for dinner that night. Mrs. Weasley had set the table to include three seats on each side and one seat on each end.

"So Ron, how did you and Hermione break up?" asked a clueless Luna at dinner. She had always been fairly open and didn't really even notice when Ron flushed with embarrassment at her question.

"I think that's a question for another time," he tried. But, it didn't work.

"Why is that?" asked Luna in disbelief. "You're around your family. It's the perfect time!" she exclaimed dreamily.

"Well," started Ron, choosing his words cautiously. "She broke up with me actually. I said some things that I shouldn't have, but the truth is, I've always loved you Luna. I was too much of a coward to break up with Hermione myself, so I did what I had to do. I made her break up with me." At this point, Ginny spit out her pumpkin juice.

"Oh Ron, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me!" Luna said. The whole of the table, besides Luna and Ron, exchanged a look that mainly consisted of raised eyebrows and a shrug. They all then continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Hermione had come to the decision that her and Ron just weren't meant to be, so she stopped getting upset about their break up. Who marries the second person they ever date in life anyways?

George realized that he had yet to mention to his mother about his plans to return to Hogwarts, having only written to Professor McGonagall that morning to notify her. Towards the end of the meal, George announced that he would be returning to school. For a moment Mrs. Weasley looked at her son in shock and disbelief.

"Are you even my son anymore?" she asked accusingly. "Ever since your brother died it's like you've changed yourself completely."

"Well mother, maybe I've changed for the better. Any other day, you would have been proud of me going back to school," he said reminding her of her ways.

"But you have responsibilities! You have your store to run George!" she responded.

"Yeah mom, and a million workers like Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson to run it for me while I'm gone which I know they are well capable of. I also trust them with that responsibility and like you said, it's my store now, and I have every right to make that decision, don't I?" he asked.

"Well yes, but the store is called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Not Jordan or Johnson!"

"It's not like I'm changing the name of the store mum," George responded. "It's only for a year for crying out loud!"

"Do not use that tone with me George Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I wouldn't have to raise my voice if you would just listen mum," he said through gritted teeth. "You're the one who wanted me to go back to Hogwarts anyways."

"That was before you bought Zonko's. I've always thought your store was going to fall through, but now that it's doing so well, it seems like it's all going to turn out alright."

"Gee, thanks. You're supposed to support your children mum," George said. "You didn't support the shop at first, and now you don't support school. I hope you realize what you're doing." Then he got up from the table and apparated to his room before she could reply.

After the row between Mrs. Weasley and George, dinner seemed to be over, so most people left to their respectable places. Hermione immediately followed after George. After checking his room, she realized that he wasn't there, so she tried the roof. He was lying there on his back looking at the stars.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Hermione quietly. He only shook his head to indicate that no, he didn't mind and Hermione walked over to him. She sat next to where he was lying down. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded yes. Hermione realized that George didn't feel like talking at the moment so she stayed quiet. After about ten minutes he finally spoke.

"Thanks," he said so softly, Hermione almost didn't catch it.

"For what?"

"Coming to see if I was okay," he replied. "At least I know there's at least one person I can count on."

"Your mother will come around eventually," said Hermione wisely.

"I know," said George. Then, there was more silence.

"Is this roof dirty?" she asked.

"How should I know?" he responded with a slight smile.

"You're lying down on the thing and you don't even know if it's dirty or not?" she asked in disbelief. George rolled his eyes.

"Just lie down Hermione," he said exasperatedly.

"Oh fine," she said, slowly inching her way to the ground.

"You can put your head on my shoulder if you're that afraid of the germs," he said, adding another eye roll. Hermione complied. They stayed there for a while, in silence, until Hermione yawned very loud. George chuckled to himself, slightly, and led Hermione back to her room. It was well past midnight.

"Thanks again Hermione. Goodnight," he said. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head before he descended the stairs to the landing on which his bedroom was.

**A/N: Thanks all for all the lovely reviews! It's you all that makes me want to continue with the story! I know it was kind of short, but the next one should be fairly long for you guys. I hope to get it up soon...I have to write it first lol. So please review! All comments, questions, and concerns are welcome as well as anything else in between! Until next time then :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Weasley Surprises

******A/N: Thanks for my lovely reviews! I appreciate everything! This chapter basically sucks and I know it! It's absolutely horrible. Anyways, I'll write better chapters soon. This one was basically a filler anyways.**

**Chapter 5: Weasley Surprises**

After walking Hermione to her room, George felt slightly parched, so he went to the kitchen for a glass of water. To his surprise, he ran into Ron who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," said George. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked, going to get his water.

"Nothing, just thinking I guess," replied Ron sounding a bit distant.

"Ron? You're thinking? We should alert the daily prophet!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron replied sarcastically.

"So seriously, what's up?" asked George as he took a seat across from Ron.

"She's changing me," said Ron quietly.

"Luna? Yeah I noticed. She's a blunt one, that girl. You seem to be taking on some of her qualities. Which, is good as long as you don't start wearing Spectraspecs around the house," George said playfully. Ron laughed a bit.

"I think I like the qualities, well, besides the imaginary creatures thing. That is a bit weird. I usually dodge questions like bullets, but tonight was different. I willingly admitted something that I normally wouldn't have. Do you think it's right for me to change like that?"

"It was a bit surprising at first, I suppose," began George. "I mean Ginny completely spat her pumpkin juice all over Harry. Now that was funny. Poor kid. First, Voldemort after him, now Ginny! What's the world coming to?"

"Seriously? I must have missed that."

"Yeah. Well, I think it's a good change. We're all changing, really. I blame the war."

"You're going through a lot of changes too mate," said Ron. "Leaving the joke shop?" asked Ron, but not accusingly.

"Yeah, I think Hermione has a bit to do with that one."

"She told you to go back to school?"

"No, but I guess seeing her, she's going to be so successful. And yes, the shop's successful, but I don't want people to look at me and say: there's that school dropout. I want them to say: there's that successful business owner that got a lot of N.E.W.T.'s and did well in school."

"You like her don't you?" accused Ron.

"No!" said George quickly, his ears reddening. Then he recomposed himself. "We're just friends and I plan on keeping it that way," he said.

"Sure," said Ron sarcastically. 'I'll believe that when Bill willingly cuts his hair, which is never going to happen."

George scoffed, finished his water, and went back upstairs to bed. Meanwhile, the girls were up talking.

"He never let's anyone on that roof with him. He didn't even let Fred join him," said Ginny in surprise. Hermione had just informed Ginny that she had been on the roof with George at least twice before.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "The first time, I went there by myself and he followed me. Then this time, I followed him up there."

"And he didn't kick you out? Interesting," said Ginny giggling and looking away.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione, to the redhead who was still giggling.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" asked Ginny. "He likes you. Any I'm pretty sure you like him."

"He doesn't! And I don't! We are friends and that's it," said Hermione. Then she added, a bit more to herself, "Good friends."

"Hermione, if you like him, you can tell me. I literally fantasized about Harry in front of your face for six years. Do you like him?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know and I like being just friends though. I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."

"We'll see," said Ginny knowingly and the two of them went to sleep.

On Monday, it was time for George, Hermione, and Ginny to go to Hogwarts. Since there were less people than usual, it wasn't overly hectic. The three of them got on the train without any problems and they found themselves sitting in a compartment with Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. The train ride was pretty uneventful and as usual, it rained a lot. After the sorting of the first years, Professor McGonagall introduced them to their new teachers.

"This year, Professor Bill Weasley will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, while his wife, Professor Fleur Weasley teaches Transfiguration. And finally, our new Muggle Studies teacher is Professor Priscilla Glencoe," said McGonagall.

"I've heard of her. She was head girl when Bill was head boy," muttered George to Hermione quietly. He then added, "A Ravenclaw." Hermione nodded mutely.

"How much older than you is Bill?" she asked.

"'Bout eight years," replied George. Hermione had never realized the huge difference between all of the Weasley kids.

"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all Hogwarts students and this year, all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products except a few are prohibited. If you would like to see a list of allowed objects, then there is one posted outside of Filch's office."

"Hey!" exclaimed George as well as most of the Hogwarts students, even some Slytherins. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes were very popular amongst everyone, even some adults.

"That ruling is final," replied McGonagall to the uproar. "Well, classes start bright and early tomorrow morning so I suggest you all get some rest."

All of the students filed up the stairs towards their respective houses. Ginny Weasley, the new head girl of Gryffindor led the first years to the dormitory. Hermione didn't object to not being head girl because she knew she had given up her chance when she abandoned school last year. So, she was proud of her friend for getting the position. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny said the password, Gibbledegook, and they all went in. Hermione and George had fallen towards the back of the line going into the common room and they were surprised to hear shouts coming from inside. They rushed in and found out what all the commotion was about. There was a new addition to the room, which was a portrait of Fred Weasley.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed George as he ran towards the portrait, Hermione at his heels. "Freaking wake up!" he yelled at Fred who was pretending to be fast asleep.

"That's no way to treat your dead twin," replied Fred groggily, rubbing at his eyes. He smiled when he saw the two of them. "No one told me you guys were coming back. I thought I was going to be stuck with Ginny all year. I can help you pull pranks in the school, you know, run through the portraits ahead, let you know if there's a teacher coming. It'll be just like old times!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the idea of pranks.

"You won't have much of a chance at that," started Hermione. "Remember, most of your products have been banned."

"What?" exclaimed Fred in disbelief. "Man, I wish I were a ghost. I'd haunt Filch for life, and then join up with ol' Peeves."

"Well that won't stop us," said George. "So what they're banned. Too bad!"

"Oh I don't like the sound of this," started Hermione.

"C'mon, just 'cause I died, it doesn't mean that you have to get a stick-buddy like _Hermione_!"

"Hermione is a good person, once you get past the braininess," said George. "And if you can find her face under that mane of hair, then you're good." Hermione whacked George with her book bag while Fred laughed at them.

"Well I'm going to bed," said Hermione. She swiftly hugged George and went up to her dormitory.

"What was that all about?" asked Fred when Hermione was gone.

"What?"

"That hug. You and Hermione aren't dating are you?" asked Fred incredulously.

"Of course not," exclaimed George, not able to control his ears reddening. Fred just winked. He knew his twin better than anyone else and he didn't have to make any assumptions or accusations to know George's feelings. He just kept his thoughts to himself though, so he wouldn't embarrass his twin.

George found that his new roommates were Dean, Seamus, and Neville. He didn't really know them all that well, but he decided that since Harry and Ron had always got on pretty well with them, they couldn't be too bad. He walked into the room feeling tired, for it had been an extremely long day. It was amazing to see his twin again, even though it wasn't Fred in the flesh. He had always thought that portraits were a lot like He decided that when he moved back into his flat after this school year, he would have the same portrait put there, so Fred could come and go between the two when he wanted, much like the portrait of Sirius's relative.

The next morning, George found Hermione at the breakfast table near Dean, Seamus, and Neville. He quickly sat next her.

"I wonder who the new Deputy Headmaster is? They usually hand out the schedules, right?" asked George.

"No, usually the head of house does, but since McGonagall is headmistress now, Bill's our head of house," said Neville.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a deputy headmaster! How come it couldn't be a deputy _headmistress_?" asked Hermione. She was always quick to spot sexist comments, even if the speaker didn't intend the comment to be sexist at all.

"But since he was so busy preparing today's lesson," said Seamus, ignoring Hermione's comment. He's asked the deputy headmaster or _headmistress _to hand out the schedules to his house also."

"We just don't know who that is yet," added Dean. Their questions were soon answered when Professor Flitwick came trotting down the isles, handing out schedules.

"Ha! So he is the deputy _headmaster_ then," said George, just to annoy Hermione. She sent a scathing look his way and then turned back to her breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Granger, Hermione. So nice to have you return dear," Flitwick squeaked as he handed Hermione her schedule.

"Weasley...George?" asked Flitwick, obviously surprised to see George's schedule in the pile. He looked up, and sure enough, there was George, one of his star pupils sitting there expectantly at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I decided I'd come back and finish up my 7th year here," said George, receiving his schedule.

"What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Flitwick. "You know, George was probably one of the best Charms students I've ever had," he said to the nearby Gryffindors as he continued to hand out the schedules. Then he proceeded to the Ravenclaw table.

"I never knew that you were good at charms," Hermione said forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him about the headmaster comment.

"Yeah, one of the only subjects I got an O.W.L. in," he replied with a sly grin.

"What subjects _did_ you get O.W.L.s in?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was the year Lupin taught, thank goodness. He really got the 5th years prepared!" said George. "Fred failed potions of course, but he got one in Transfiguration. I missed that one by like a point, but McGonagall said that she would to tell the new teacher to let me take it at the N.E.W.T. level if tried harder this year. Plus, since Phlegm is teaching, hopefully, she won't be too hard on us."

"Don't call her that," said Hermione. "Her name is Professor Weasley. Now isn't that confusing?" she added.

"I'm never going to remember anything this year!" exclaimed Neville. "I'll fail 7th year and Grams will kill me!"

"Oh, Neville stop worrying! You'll do fine," said Hermione bracingly as they all finished breakfast. Hermione was very glad to be back for her final year of Hogwarts with her friends. Even though her really close friends wouldn't be there, she decided she would have to find friends in some new people.


	6. Chapter 6: Wingardium Leviosa

**Chapter: 6 Wingardium Leviosa**

McGonagall announced right at the end of breakfast, that the 7th years who had returned that year unexpectedly would have different classes than the other normal 7th years. They would be separated and only spend one term at Hogwarts, leaving at Christmas holidays. Ginny didn't like this much, because it meant that she wouldn't have any classes with her friends. One of the main reasons she had embraced the idea of people such as Hermione and George coming back, was because she wanted to have them in her classes this year. But now that she was told otherwise, well, you can say that the infamous Weasley temper showed itself to the world once again.

"What's the point of you guys coming back if I don't even get to have class with you?" she asked after McGonagall was finished with her announcements.

"Ginny," said Hermione softly trying to reason with the fuming Gryffindor. "Hogwarts is school, and we come to school to learn, not to socialize. Yes, we are all disappointed that we won't be in classes together, but we'll have plenty of quality time to spend."

"Leave it to you to try to rationalize this irrationalism," said Ginny. She grabbed her books and stormed off to class by herself. Hermione sighed and George put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's just upset, Hermione. Don't worry," he said.

"I know," said Hermione with another sigh.

Then he added with a slight grin, "Plus, I don't even think irrationalism is a word."

Then she said a little halfheartedly, "It isn't. We should get going off to class."

Hermione, George, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who all were to have finished their 7 years of Hogwarts previously, headed off to Charms, their first class of the day. They were put with other members of the school like them. Some were muggle borns who couldn't go to Hogwarts last year. Others were students who had been pulled out by their own (or their parents own) will. Then, there were the dropouts, which was the group that Hermione and George fit in. None of them were Slytherin except for the notorious Draco Malfoy, who was less intimidating when not surrounded by his usual cronies. Crabbe, of course had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Goyle went off to join the other Death Eaters who had escaped imprisonment. Malfoy was keeping his distance from everyone by sitting alone at a table far away from the other students.

"Well, quite an interesting group we've got here," peeped Professor Flitwick happily. "Well let's get stated then. They aren't paying me to teach an extra class for nothing!"

Later on that day, Hermione was sitting in the library doing her homework with George Weasley. She looked up briefly to see George concentrating hard on a problem. She'd never seen him work this hard on homework before and it made her pretty happy that he was. He had recently told her that the reason that he was working so hard nowadays was because she sort of inspired him to do well. Hermione smiled at the fact that she was an inspiration.

"Need help?" she asked kindly. George looked up and met her gaze and smiled.

"Yeah, actually I do. I can't remember the incantation you use to levitate something and it's really bothering me. Didn't we learn that in like first year?" asked George running his hands though his hair.

"It's Wingardium Leviosa," replied Hermione. "With a swish and flick of you wand, like this." Hermione performed the spell nonverbally on a nearby book, which received a look full of contempt from Madam Pince. Hermione immediately put the book down.

"Thanks," said George writing down the answer and putting his supplies away. "I feel so stupid now. It's so simple."

"No problem and don't discourage yourself like that! Everyone forgets once in a while," Hermione replied also putting her things away. George checked his watch.

"Ten o'clock already?" asked George in disbelief. "It's only the first day. Why do they have to swamp us with this much work?"

"Because we're learning these things in half the time it's usually taught," replied Hermione. "C'mon. Let's get back to the common room." George nodded in response, and they went off to the room.

When they arrived to the common room, they noticed that the first Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for the weekend after the following one.

"Why so soon into the school year?" asked Hermione.

"I guess everyone's so happy that Voldemort's gone that they're excited to let the students out for a break," said George.

"Good point," said Hermione with a smile. "Well I guess I'm going to turn in for the night. This first day really took a lot out of me." Hermione stretched a bit.

"Before you go can I ask you something?" asked George.

"Sure."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked George nervously. "As friends of course," he added quickly.

"Of course I will," Hermione said. A small blush had begun to creep up her cheeks. "Night then," she said, giving George a hug, which happened to last a bit longer than usual.

"Night," said George with a wave, as he watched her walk up the steps that led to the girls dormitory. George turned to the portrait of Fred, who wore a very smug look. "Oh shut up," said George before turning to go to his dormitories.

The next day, with Hogwarts being Hogwarts, the news of George asking Hermione to Hogsmeade had spread like wildfire. Most accounts of the news, happened to generously leave out the fact that they were only going as friends.

"Told you, you liked him," said Ginny the next morning over breakfast. She had completely ignored the fact that she had had a small row with Hermione only the previous morning.

"We're only going as friends!" exclaimed Hermione for what seemed like the millionth time that day even though it was only seven A.M.

"That's not what I heard," said Ginny raising her eyebrows.

"Well you're getting the news from the source. It's _just friends_," said Hermione. She was just telling this to Ginny when she overheard George saying the same thing to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. She smiled at this fact because most guys would lie and say that it was more than friends, but George was kinder than most. He made sure that everyone knew the truth and that fact made Hermione content. She was so lost, in fact, that she didn't even notice Ginny waving a fork laden with syrup in front of her face.

"Earth to Hermione," said Ginny.

"Huh?"

"I asked, when did George ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him," said Ginny. "Well, actually I asked you about four times," she muttered to herself.

"Sorry, I just spaced out there for a second," said Hermione. "Last night."

"How romantic," said Ginny in a dramatic tone. "Well, I've got to run. See you!" Ginny grabbed her things and left for class, and most of the others followed suit.

Hermione realized that she was going to have to stop spacing out like that. She finally had decided that she possibly had a miniature crush on George, but that was it. It was nothing more, nothing less. She knew that loosing focus like that wasn't so great for her at this moment. She wasn't going to let anyone, even Ginny, know of her very miniscule feelings for George, because she knew in her heart that an amazing, sensitive, kind, loving, and caring person like George could never care for her.

But the more she kept telling herself that, the more she realized that it wasn't true at all. Someone like George _could _like her. In fact, it was very possible. She sighed, shook her head, and walked off to class.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

**Chapter Seven: New Friends**

The rest of the long week went about the same way the first part of it did. Needless to say, by the weekend all of the 7th years were already tired of school. It was midday on the first Saturday of the school year, and everybody was taking turns complaining about their past week.

"At least they're giving us a little bit of a break," Hermione offered. Everyone in the Common Room scowled at her.

"If you count that Charms essay that needs to be one roll of parchment long, and the twelve new D.A.D.A. Techniques we need to learn, then sure. Our weekend is going to be _so_ easy," George complained.

"Well what _I_ want to know is: Why are the normal seventh years getting a lot of work too? Weren't we actually in school last year?" Ginny asked.

"You were, technically, but it was practically being run by Voldemort. I'm sure you've got a little more than normal to catch up on," Dean answered.

"Am I the only one who's made five things explode this week?" asked Seamus, with a hopeful grin. Everyone's laughter ensured him that yes, he was the only one to make five things explode that week.

"My grandma already sent a howler this morning at breakfast. How did she even know I'm going to fail my Transfiguration pop quiz on Monday? I didn't even know I was going to have one!" Neville groaned.

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look, and offered their condolences. Most of them had already been chatting in the Common Room for an hour, and by this time they were leaving to either get an early start on their homework or get an early start on procrastinating on their homework. After a while, Ginny, Hermione, and George were the only three that remained.

"Is that Hedwig tapping on the window for me? Looks like I need to be off!" said Ginny seeing the opportunity to leave the two alone. She winked at Fred's portrait, ignored all of the windows, and left the Common Room.

George sighed. "Didn't Hedwig die?"

"He did, but Ginny seems to have forgotten about that," Hermione said with a smile. "And it also seems that they would have tried a lot harder to be less conspicuous when they left."

"I know right. I didn't believe Dean's nosebleed for a second. Fred and I invented the product that inflicts that illness, and I'd know immediately if he had used it."

"Yeah, that's why you asked him if he needed a tissue. I was surprised enough when you believed him, but what respectable lad actually carries tissues with him?" Fred's portrait said.

"I have allergy problems..." George muttered, and Hermione laughed. "Let's go for a walk, Hermione. I can tell we're under appreciated in here."

Once out the Common Room, the two paused, not really sure where they wanted to go.

"Let's go out to the grounds. Most of the seventh years are probably studying indoors today. I think we can escape them for a while out there, but only for a little while, because we do have to finish that essay that you mentioned earlier. You seemed to be getting the Twelve Techniques pretty well though. We won't need to spend any more than a half hour of practice on that."

"Sure, Hermione," George replied. "You know I protested yesterday when you said we should get an early start on the essay, but I'm glad we did now."

"Is George Weasley admitting that I'm right?" asked Hermione in mock-amusement. "The world _must_ be ending."

"Oh whatever."

The two walked out onto the grounds together, and their assumptions were correct. Most of the seventh years were indoors, and the only students out there were some of the younger ones who had nothing academic to worry about that would entirely ruin their weekend. The bliss of the two's walk was soon ruined when a younger student came up to them frantically.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the third year asked with his voice quivering. Hermione was actually quite famous since the War and was probably equally recognizable to all of the students.

"Yes, I am. What's the matter?" she replied in a concerned tone.

"My friend Melissa and I were practicing our Transfiguration together, and one of my spells rebounded off of her compact mirror, and hit her face! Now she has a tea cup handle for an ear! What do I do?"

"Oh goodness, let me help you. Where is she?"

"Over there," said the boy as he pointed to a spot on the other side of the grounds.

Hermione sighed. "Can I catch up with you later, George?"

"Oh yeah, of course," he replied trying to hide his disappointment.

Hermione took off with the third year student, and George found himself being jealous of him. He actually knew the spell that would change the ear back to normal. He had lost his own ear during Harry's escape from Privet Drive, and he and his relatives had tried almost everything to get it back to normal. The end result was no ear, but a lot of knowledge gained about ear-related spells.

People only knew him as the owner of the joke shop, but George was going to work very hard this year to change what most people thought about him. He was just getting over his sulking when he quite literally ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh sorry, mate," George said before he realized who it was. Then, he stopped in his tracks.

"It's alright," the steely voice said after the two stared each other down for a while. George bent down to help the Slytherin pick up some of the items he dropped. When they were done, an awkward silence ensued.

"So how are, er... things?" asked George wondering if this was the right thing to say to Malfoy.

"Alright," Malfoy responded, skeptically raising his eyebrows. Then he sighed. "Horrible really, but it doesn't matter. Of course you wouldn't know how it feels in your perfect little world. You don't know how it feels to lose."

"We may have won, Malfoy, but in winning you lose also. Look at me. I know you don't go around observing Weasley's, but it's pretty obvious that I never used to go about this place alone."

It took Malfoy a few moments to realize what George was referring to. He looked regretful for a moment.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said. "And thanks." Then Malfoy turned and began to walk away. George stood there dumbfounded for a moment, trying to piece together what had just happened. Draco Malfoy didn't usually tell you sorry, or even say thank you for that matter, let alone all in the same sitting.

"Wait!" George called before Malfoy had gotten too far away. He stopped and turned around.

"What, Weasley?"

"I can't imagine how it would feel to lose all of my friends. As you probably realize, us Gryffindors rely heavily upon our friends, but I'm sure that others do to. But I'm glad you are trying to be on the right side of things now, and it offers protection, and more importantly, friends."

"Are you offering me your friendship, Weasley?" Malfoy asked raising his eyebrows. His voice was still his normal malicious tone, but perhaps a little less so.

"I guess I am," George replied. He took a deep breath and help out his hand.

Draco Malfoy looked at the other's hand for a moment. He also took a deep breath, and before they knew it, the two had shared a firm handshake. Malfoy walked away, and they both wondered what had just happened.

It was a little later when George and Hermione caught up with each other at dinner. In fact, George had already been eating for fifteen minutes when Hermione approached the Gryffindor table looking slightly frazzled. She sighed heavily when she sat down at the table.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked George.

"Oh, that darn teacup-ear injury," Hermione sighed.

Everyone looked at her with a confused face at her comment except for George, who was the only one who already knew what she was talking about. He had actually temporarily forgotten about the third year that had asked her for help, because when Hermione hadn't come to find him after an hour, he had figured that she had run into someone or had something else she needed to take care of. He just decided that he would see her at dinner later on.

"What about it?" asked George before shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Hermione smiled a little despite her stressed out state. At least George, unlike Harry and Ron, had the good sense to ask the question before stuffing his face.

The others listening to the conversation were surprised at first that George even knew what was going on. They were all clearly out of the loop, and the discussion was pretty much meant for his ears.

"It was _so_ agitating," said Hermione, forcibly banging the nearest food items on her plate without looking at them. George reminded himself to never get on her angry side. "I've never been much of a good healer anyways, but I couldn't believe I couldn't figure out the spell to fix that poor child's ear. We learned it in Transfiguration in like 5th year. It turns any human body part that has been transfigured back to normal. It's like the other day when you forgot Wingardium Leviosa, George. Oh my! What if I forgot something like that on my N.E.W.T.s? Oh, I would fail, and that would be so-"

"HERMIONE!" shouted at least five different people.

"Oh sorry, no stressing. Sorry," she muttered.

"But the spell was _Revanshia_, wasn't it?" asked George thoughtfully.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, but tried to cover it up by taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "So you knew the spell?"

George laughed good naturedly. "You know, I should be very offended that you think that I wouldn't remember that spell, but I'm not. You guys forget sometimes that I'm actually not that horrible with spells. Maybe, when I was here before I was, because I rarely studied, but now I'm not. Plus, as I'm sure you've noticed, my ear isn't exactly normal anyways. I know a lot of spells because of it. Revenishio was one of the first ones we tried. It didn't work, of course."

Hermione moved her fork around her plate a little bit. "I'm so sorry, George. I of all people shouldn't underestimate you."

"It's okay, Hermione. Really, it is." It was slightly awkward for a while until George continued, "So how did you figure out the spell?"

"Oh, I didn't," said Hermione with a slight blush. "I tried for almost two hours to fix it, but I couldn't get the spell right. By the time we went to Madame Pomfrey, Melissa's ear already looked like a teapot handle and had green warts covering it to boot. I felt like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, you're just slightly stubborn," Ginny amended kindly.

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem."

"Anyways, I bet John and Melissa don't think I'm the brightest witch of the age anyways, but oh well. It's just a title."

"And John is?" asked Ginny, who thought she had figured out the gist of the story by now, but obviously hadn't because of this new information.

Hermione sighed, but realized the only person who could possibly know what was going on was George. She relayed the story to the rest of her friends, who were pleased when they actually knew what had happened.

"So basically, you guy's date got cut short because of some stupid 3rd years who didn't know how to do simple magic?" summarized Ginny.

Hermione sighed. 'Something like that…but actually not even like that at all." Everyone laughed.

"Well," George began. "I think I've had my fill. I'm going to head on up to the Common Room."

"I'll come too," said Hermione. "I'm not really very hungry anyways."

"Oh yeah, I'm done too so-" Neville began, but Ginny stared daggers at him. "Oh is that pumpkin pie? I love drinking pumpkin juice and eating pumpkin pie together! How about you guys?"

Hermione just shook her head and smiled. "So subtle guys," she muttered to herself before getting up to leave with George. He linked arms with her, and she giggled. People looked up, but most people couldn't tell if they were together or not. Friends linked arms all the time. Ginny sighed, defeated, and watched the pair leave the Great Hall.

The two walked in silence for a while, but after a moment George said, "Hey, you know how you said that we should offer protection and friendship to those wishing to come over to the good side?"

"I think it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who said that, but sure. I remember," said Hermione with a grin. "Why?"

"Well, guess who I did that to?"

"Who?" Hermione asked sounding a little concerned.

"Malfoy," said George.

"What?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Malfoy," George repeated. "I don't really know how it happened, but we kind of saw eye to eye. It was after that John kid asked you to help him fix Melissa's ear."

"Well, tell me what happened then," said Hermione.

If it had been anyone else, she would have questioned them, but it was George. She knew she could trust him, so she decided to sit back and allow him to tell his story.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for your support! Sorry this story always takes a while to update! Hope you guys all had happy holiday seasons! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lovely Changes

**Chapter 8: Lovely Changes**

"Well, I was walking after you left me for a third year boy," started George, explaining what had happened while he and Hermione had been apart. His tone of voice let her know that he was saying that part jokingly. "And I quite literally ran, or walked rather, into none other than The Slytherin Frog Prince himself. Hmm, I guess we're 'friends' now, though so I shouldn't make fun of him. Merlin, is that odd or what?"

"Alright, so you've told me both the beginning and end of that story, but left out the middle. You should know that I'm still utterly confused."

George grinned a bit. "I guess I did, didn't I? Well anyways, so I walked into Malfoy, but the thing was, I didn't know it was Malfoy!"

"How did you not know?" Hermione interjected. "He's as inconspicuous as a blow-fish!"

George rolled his eyes. "Well if you would stop interrupting me, then maybe I could finish the story, love." Hermione's silence led him to continue his tale. "_Anyways,_" he continued, "So I didn't know it was Malfoy because I was spacing out at the moment. I think he was spacing out too, so that's how we ran into each other. So after we stared each other down like in an old muggle western movie-"

"How could you have possibly ever _seen_-" George's glare sent Hermione's millionth interruption into silence.

"So we had a little spat about who's life sucked the most, but then Malfoy was like actually..._nice_. Well, at least nice for Malfoy anyways. He said that he was sorry _and_ thank you! And, I did find out that his life seems to suck pretty badly. So, I offered him friendship and protection, and all that good stuff," said George shrugging. "Who knows? Maybe he's changed? He could know things that could help the Order!"

"I'm sure it's possible, but I mean he's never said that he would just go completely on our side, has he?" asked Hermione tentatively, hoping not to get yelled at for interjecting again, but the story seemed to be over.

"Well...no, but I mean it _could_ happen. Anyways, I think we should talk to him."

"We, as in who?" asked Hermione skeptically, already being able to guess pretty well who he was referring to.

"We as in us. You and me," he clarified.

By now, the two had reached Gryffindor Common Room, but hadn't really noticed that fact. The Fat Lady, who had been waiting patiently for probably the only time in her life as a portrait, asked for the password, which happened to be _Mandrakes_, so Hermione said it, and the two entered. Most everyone was still at dinner because no one tended to leave dinner twenty minutes early like the pair just had. Only a few other students were present, and they were having their own conversations in a corner of the room. Hermione and George decided to sit down on the couch to talk.

"So what do you think?" asked George quietly, so that no one would overhear their conversation.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"About us trying to talk to Malfoy."

"About you two, _WHAT_?" asked Fred's portrait, causing for the few members of the room to turn mid-conversation and look their way.

George groaned. "To get information, Fred. My goodness, you're nosy."

"Well at least I'm not holey!" Fred countered.

Hermione snickered quietly. She hated to admit how much the twins cracked her up. She was supposed to be the voice of reason, but she had always really liked them, except for when they tortured first years of course. The twins started a little debate and Hermione smiled to herself wistfully. It was almost like old times, and if she closed her eyes, it was. She couldn't see that George had a hole where his ear was supposed to be, or that Fred wasn't even alive...

Hermione walked up the stairs to leave the twins to their banter and to also go to bed early. She thought about what had happened to George that day. Could Malfoy really have changed that much? She remembered that in her 6h year Harry had possessed an obsession with the fact that he speculated that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Of course, Hermione being her usual self had basically told him that he was insane to think that. She pretty much disbelieved him the whole year. Malfoy had used the Room of Requirement to bring in murderous convict Death Eaters into Hogwarts itself, and maybe if she had listened to Harry the whole time, then she could have helped to prevent it. Dumbledore could still be alive.

Hermione sighed.

And George expected her to believe that Malfoy had spontaneously just changed? And even if he had, then what? Did the fact that he was good now outweigh the other horrendous crimes he'd previously committed? The good in her wanted to say yes, but she just wasn't sure if she could.

Sunday morning seemed to come very quickly, and Hermione felt like she had only slept for two hours when she had gotten at least twelve hours of sleep. Maybe the reason the morning seemed to come fast was because of the red head that was currently shaking her very roughly awake.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried way too cheerfully for it to be 8:30 in the morning.

"What?" Hermione groaned face-down into her pillow.

"Georgie-dearest says that if you don't get up right this instant, you'll regret that decision later."

"He talks big for someone who can't even get up the Girls' staircases without sliding back down them," Hermione muttered while her face was still in her pillow. It actually came out more like, "Ee tkls bg frr summun woo kinteevin gerruptuh gurrs sterkuses wout slying bickownem," but Ginny, having known Hermione for years now, understood the gist of what she said.

"He says it's important," Ginny said in a sickeningly sweet persuasive tone. "Hermione, if a man that I loved, mostly Harry, said he needed me, I would go no matter what time it was! In the morning, at night, in the rain, snow, sleet, dessert, or coniferous forest! It doesn't matter! I would-"

"FINE, GIN. Just _shut up_," Hermione said though gritted teeth getting out of her bed and heading towards the bathroom. Once she was in there, Ginny quietly thrust her fist in the air. Ah, sweet success. She could always get her friend up, but the fact that Hermione hadn't objected to Ginny's accusation of her being in love with George didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

A half an hour later, Hermione walked downstairs to see George waiting impatiently on the couch.

"Finally," he said when he saw her approach. "What took you so long?"

"I took a shower, and got ready," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Remind me to never become a girl."

"You have nothing to worry about," Fred's portrait said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" George countered.

"You already are one!"

Hermione quickly ushered George out of the room so he wouldn't do anything he regretted.

Once they were out of the Common Room they continued at their normal pace. "So what exactly is so important that I had to wake up at the crack of dawn for it?"

"Well, Hermione, if 8:30 is your crack of dawn then I'd hate to see what your 'late' is. Honestly, I thought that bookworms _liked_ getting up early," replied George, quite obviously ignoring her question.

"How many bookworms do you even know?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised," said George with a grin.

Hermione scowled. "Hey...didn't I ask what you got me out of bed for?"

"You did. I just didn't answer you," he responded in a matter-of-factly tone. Hermione shot him another nasty look. "Fine. Last night I sent an owl to Malfoy asking if he would meet with you and me. He replied this morning saying to meet him at 9:15 down by the Black Lake. A little bit too Slytherin for my taste, but I guess it's the best we're going to get."

The two continued their long walk down to the Black Lake in silence. Hermione wondered what exactly they were in for once they started their little chat with Malfoy. In probably the longest conversation they'd ever had, she's backhanded him across the face. What a _great_ history. But really, Hermione didn't know so much about him. How could she have known someone for seven years, but still not know the slightest bit about them? It seemed almost impossible to her, but it had turned out this way. Hermione Granger knew virtually nothing about Draco Malfoy.

At least with Voldemort, she'd known plenty things about him. She knew his real name, about his orphanage where he grew up, when he'd attended Hogwarts, what subjects he liked while he was there, even that he'd traveled to Albania. Ask Hermione about Voldemort, and she could tell you almost anything, but ask her about Draco Malfoy, and she could only give a highly limited perspective.

The truth was that Hermione was a little frightened. She didn't even know if Malfoy would be a threat to them or not. She had carefully avoided him since the war. Maybe it was because she knew that if she saw him, she would have to formally offer protection to him, and quite frankly, Hermione didn't know if she was even capable of doing that. But the thing was, George had solved her problem, hadn't he? He'd already offered Malfoy to enter their wonderful safety-blanket. If this was true, then why was Hermione still afraid?

Finally, they reached the waterfront. At first Hermione didn't see Malfoy. He was crouched beside a large willow tree on the farthest edge of the lake. He was focused, it seemed, on the depths of the cold water, and the pair wasn't even sure if he noticed their arrival. George led the way, and she followed closely behind.

"I wasn't aware that there were any other willows at Hogwarts quite as large as the Womping Willow," Hermione commented to George when they got to were the Slytherin Prince himself was crouched.

"There are," responded Malfoy, still looking out at the lake. "But thank Merlin, this one is actually stationary."

Hermione found herself smiling. She loved a good witty comment even though most of them seemed to come from her own mouth. Hearing someone else say one was a pleasant change.

Malfoy stood up and turned on his heels to face them, all in one graceful move. Anyone else doing that same move would have looked like a bad Michael Jackson impersonator, but somehow, the ability to still look good while doing ridiculous moves just came with the whole Malfoy package.

"You rang?" asked Malfoy in his infamous drawl, "Or scribbled?" he corrected himself.

"Yes, we did. I think we should talk," George responded, in a forced-polite way.

"About?"

"The Yankees," George said with sarcasm. "The Order, for Merlin's sake," he clarified.

"What on earth are the Yankees?" Malfoy asked, suddenly curious.

"Do all men have an affinity for sports? Goodness," Hermione groaned. Malfoy and George both stared at her, amused. "What?" she asked feeling oddly self conscious. She folded her arms, and looked up at the two.

"Are you cold?" asked George who had just ripped his light jacket off as quick as lightning and was offering it to Hermione.

Now that she thought about it, she was a little chilly down by the drafty Black Lake. She offered a warm smile and gratefully took the jacket, thinking to herself how odd it would have made George look if she hadn't accepted it. She put it on, and it smelled of him. It was a smell she couldn't really describe in words. It was just George's scent, manly like the woods or freshly cut grass, and like whatever cologne he used.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, still amused. "Traded one Weasley in for the other, I see. At least this one doesn't act _and_ look like a doofus. I approve."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. However much his morals had changed, his cockiness still remained the same. "I didn't ask for your opinion on who and who I don't choose to date, Malfoy, so stop giving it. Nobody cares."

George reacted internally a bit. Had Hermione just implied that they were dating? He even ignored the backhanded compliment Malfoy had just given him for a moment. When he finally remembered it, he figured it would probably be too late to yell out an offensive, 'Hey!'

Malfoy looked like he was going to give a comeback, probably something like, 'if you don't care about my opinion, then why are you going to such great lengths to yell at me about it, instead of just ignoring it?' but he decided against it. He grumbled a second, swallowed, and finally said, "We shouldn't argue, especially if we're allies. I _do_ plan on helping you, unless you don't want my help..." he trailed off uncertainly. The effects of the war were finally showing because Malfoy had always been confident, but now his confidence level was probably only a fourth of what it had been before the war. Uncertainty was a weird emotion for him.

Hermione was the first to react. "As much as it pains me physically to say these words: you're right, Malfoy."

"You are," George agreed.

"Thank you."

Hermione was as astonished as George had been the previous day when Malfoy said thank you. Apparently there were a lot of things she needed to get used to, and fast. Hermione and George talked to Malfoy for a long while after that rocky and awkward start to their conversation. By the end of the day, Malfoy was well on his way to becoming a member of the Order.

The two were walking back to the Common Room after a hearty supper that only either Hogwarts or Mrs. Weasley could make. In this case, it was the former. George and Hermione surprisingly hadn't felt awkward in their relationship, even after all the said and unsaid things that had occurred earlier in the day. George could admit that a few certain _said _things were bothering him slightly though. He couldn't take it anymore on the walk back.

"Hermione, can we talk?" he asked gently, but Hermione could tell something was weighing him down.

"Sure," she said leading to an empty corridor where the Advanced Arithmancy Studies classroom was located.

"Arithmancy, a class I would never take in a million years," George said with a reverence, looking at the closed classroom door with a frown strewn across his face. "Let alone at the advanced level."

Hermione looked up him. Even with a frown on his face, he was quite something to look at, she decided. "I know that's not what you wanted to talk to me about," said Hermione with a playful smile. "Unless, it is, then I can tell you all about it. It's my favorite subject."

George looked down at her, his frown immediately changing into a smile. "Maybe another time," he said. "You're right. I didn't want to talk to you about Arithmancy."

"Then what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, holding his gaze.

George sighed. "Today, it sounded as if you were implying that we were dating. Well, are we? I want to be prepared in case I have to get you a Valentine's Day present or something," he joked.

Hermione laughed, the sound music to George's ears. "Do _you_ think we are?" she asked.

"Well, one doesn't usually ask a question if he knows the answer to it, unless they're trying to be annoying, or like Malfoy. I've always thought the two were one in the same though. Anyways, I'm neither annoying, hopefully, or Malfoy, definitely. So I genuinely don't know, Hermione."

"Touché," she responded. Then she asked nervously, "Do you _want_ to be dating?"

George sighed. "I do Hermione, but I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to be in. You dated Ron. I don't know. It might be weird or wrong to you to date his brother. This is your choice. I won't say I'll be fine either way, because that would be untrue. If you didn't want to date me, then I'd be pretty devastated actually, but I'd still be here for you. My friendship to you would and will never change."

Hermione smiled. "I want to be with you also," she said.

George let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then, Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will."

The two were both grinning like idiots by now, and still were when George bent down to kiss her for the first time on her lips. A weird and tense day for them ended with the most lovely and most perfect kiss. And school had only just started. What else could be in store for them?


	9. Chapter 9: Pranks and Duels

**Chapter 9: Pranks and Duels**

The pair walked up the the Gryffindor tower holding hands amidst all the other students that were on their way too. Ginny Weasley walked up to them.

"'Oh great, I caught up with you two. You kind of disappeared after supper—oh my... are you two holding hands?" she asked astonished. "I knew it! I just _knew_ it!"

"Knew what, Ginny?" asked George, playing dumb.

Ginny gestured wildly to their hands with a crazed, happy-excited look on her face. George looked down to where she was gesturing.

"Oh! _That. _Two friends can't hold hands?" asked George with an innocent look on his face. Ginny scrutinized him viciously, trying to decide if he was pulling her leg or not.

"So you're saying you're _not_ dating?" questioned Ginny, now thoroughly confused.

"Now, who said _that_?" asked Hermione playing along as well.

George grinned at his brilliant girlfriend. He had only planned on giving Ginny a little bit of confusion, but Hermione had just confused his little sister even more. She looked carefully between the couple like a tennis match.

"I see what your doing. You're just pretending to date to confuse me so I'll tell everyone, and then look stupid when they find out that you're not really together. Well, I'm not going to fall for it!" said Ginny with a smirk before storming off ahead of them in the hallway.

"That was..._awesome_," said George for lack of a better word.

"I know," said Hermione with a smug expression on her face. "Now we can do pretty much anything in front her, and she won't believe that we're together. Even with our Hogsmeade date next weekend."

"Oh, I suppose that _is_ a date now, then, isn't it?"

"Wasn't it always?" asked Hermione with a giggle, dragging George up the stairs.

A little later the 7th years were gathered around the Common Room attempting to complete the plethora of homework that had been assigned to them this weekend. As usual, they regretted not completing it earlier, when they had the chance. Sunday night was always a difficult one.

"You were right, Hermione. I'm definitely glad we started this assignment earlier," said George in reference to the Charms essay he had just finished, while most of the others in their class had barely written three inches on their parchment.

"See, there's a method to my madness," said Hermione knowingly, still scribbling lightening fast on her own parchment."

"And it sure is madness," said George under his breath, but still loud enough for Hermione to be able to hear.

"What was that?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing, love."

"Sure," she replied, still smiling.

Hermione secretly enjoyed it when he called her love. They didn't use any other nicknames, mostly, even though they had only been together for approximately two hours. But still. George already knew that Hermione would probably not enjoy being all lovey-dovey, just by her normal, quiet nature.

"Well, I must be right. Your essay seems like it's going on three rolls of parchment long," George pointed out.

"How would you know? You've never seen anything three rolls of parchment long," Hermione fired back quickly. "I bet even that one roll you just wrote is pushing your limit."

George laughed at her joke. "I'll have you know that I'm one of Hogwart's finest writers."

"Let me see," demanded Hermione, always ready for a completion. She put down her quill.

George handed her the essay and she began to read it. He decided that he liked her even more when she read, mostly because of the way her face screwed up in concentration as her eyes darted back and forth across the page. He thought back to all the many times he'd seen Hermione reading. The first time had been back when she was thirteen and had spent the summer at his house after her 2nd year. Her face was always the same, and the only thing he hated was that he could never tell if what she was reading pleased her or not. However, sometimes while she was reading, a brief smile would flash across her features about something she had read. That's how you knew.

George sighed. He hadn't realized he'd been watching Hermione for such a long period of time.

Hermione looked up at him with an impressed and amused expression on her face. "You really _are_ a fine writer," said Hermione. "And your penmanship is excellent, better than mine." She looked briefly down at her own messy handwriting.

"Really? You think so?" asked George. "I was only joking, you know. I don't really think my writing is all that great."

"Well it is!" exclaimed Hermione. "Now let me finish mine, quickly, so we can practice the twelve new D.A.D.A Techniques for half an hour."

"Alright," George agreed.

He threw his arm around the back of the couch, and rested his eyes a bit. It was always necessary for a little rest after such a long essay as that one. It was almost funny to him to say that he enjoyed the mindless chatter of the Common Room, the scratch of quills on parchment, and the sound of spells being practiced. It was sad that this was officially his last year here. Gryffindor had been his home for so long, longer than most students. He'd gone through so much here, and even at his age, over twenty, he was still going through things. It was part of the proof that Hogwarts was indeed, timeless. He knew that one day he would be sending his own children there.

Thirty minutes passed, and George felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"George," said Hermione quietly. "Wake up. We still need to practice the Techniques."

"Of course," he said getting up. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure you were," said Hermione with a smile. "Are you still up to it? You look a little tired."

"Of course I am," George replied standing up. "You're not even ready for this amazing magical power that is about to descend upon you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but the effect was ruined since she was also laughing. "Well see," she said with a playful smile.

George didn't like it when she smiled like that. It meant that she was up to something. This theory proved to be right when Hermione fired a spell at George. It was a harmless one of course, because they were only practicing the Techniques. Hermione enjoyed them specifically because they were new ways of firing the spells she already knew so well. The Techniques included new ways to hold the wand when in sticky situations such as lying on the floor, with your back turned, or if you just wanted to be sly. Hermione had fired it over her head towards George, who thanked his lucky stars that he had quick reflexes. He ducked, and the spell missed him by mere inches. Instead, it hit the wall which caused a little hole to appear there.

"Oh, so that's how you've been ahead of your class," said George. "You don't play fair, Miss Granger." With that, he fired a spell at her from under his arm and she retaliated. Hers met George's in the middle and caused both spells to expire.

By now, the entire common room had looked up, interested in a duel, especially since Hermione Granger, herself was involved. George and Hermione spent about fifteen minutes dueling in front of their on lookers who were impressed. Everything was nonverbal, so they could only guess at what spells their peers were using. By the looks of it, they weren't too bad, but one could never be sure. By the end of the duel, Hermione had George pinned on the ground with her wand at his throat.

"Mercy," he moaned looking terrified.

Hermione smirked, stood, and dusted off the front of her skirt. All was silent, since the rest of the Gryffindors didn't know what to say or do. Then, one brave little first year broke out into a cheer and everyone else applauded as well. Hermione offered her hand to George, who gratefully accepted it.

"Well I suppose we're prepared for class tomorrow," he mused, and a few people chuckled at his comment. "Alright, everyone get back to whatever you were doing before this happened!" he commanded kindly, but in a loud voice.

Everyone obeyed. Since George technically was the oldest there, they didn't mind following his orders at all.

"Well, well, well," said Fred's portrait. "That was a finer show than even Harry and Malfoy put on back in dueling club. I'm shocked. Too bad you didn't win. You make us look so bad, Georgie!"

George frowned. "This won't be our last duel, I assure you of that. Our reputation will be restored. As for me, I think I'm going down the the Hospital Wing to get something for these bruises."

"I'll come with you," Hermione offered.

The two set off towards the portrait hole. Hermione glanced back quickly at Fred's portrait, an idea forming in her head. Fred winked at her.


End file.
